Republic of Turkelé
Turkelé, officially the Republic of Turkelé is a fictional Mediterranean island nation on ROBLOX. Located south of Greece, the island faces a high climate all year around, therefore Turkelé is based on tourism. The population of the island was just over 705,776 in 2015, meaning the island is one of the most populated island in the Mediterranean (fictional). Turkelé's capital and 2nd biggest city is Hamford, in the province of Greater Hamford. Other major urban areas include Dawes and Vauxhall. Historical locations on the island suggest it was discovered around the 13th Century. Most of the historic areas have either been destroyed or moved to museums, a known location was a church in Duietzland, destroyed in the 2007 sinking of the island. Population Turkelé's citizens are commonly referred to as Turklandics. The population of Turkelé is mainly made up of Turklandic nationals (94%), with approximately 5% of the population from Medici and 1% to other nationalities. Many foreign citizens to Turkelé come from areas such as Travis and Monarch City. Government Since January 2014, the Turkelé Nationale Fête have been in power over the country, they initially came into power in 2007 with president Jacob Turner, however in the October 2013, election Dustin Prince came into power with the Turklandic Republican Party. After the death of Dustin, Claudia Jones was elected president. In May 2015 Claudia stepped down, and another election was held in June 2015, Joules Krisse, once president from 1980 - 1990, was elected once again. Culture Main article: 21st Century in Turkelé Turklandic citizens are known to have adapted to a variety of cultures over the recent decades. Well known is the change from Turkelé being a Mediterranean style country, until changing to a modern style country in recent years. Music The most popular style of music in Turkelé is trance and europop. Played mainly or radio stations such as Wave FM, the styles of music have been popular on the island since they began in the 1990s and early 2000s. Popular singers in Turkelé include Meghan Sneaker and Bruno Venus. Media The TBC Network was founded in the early 2000s, it's the national television and media corporation in Turkelé. Offering HD on all it's channels, it's one of the most modern companies in the country. Newsapapers are also very popular in the country, the main ones being Southern Tabloid and Hamford Weekly. Cinema Movies are becoming more popular in Turkelé in recent years. Directors such as now deceased, Dave Houston are some of the first to create movies in the country. UNSOLVED: Megan Jones in 2011 was the biggest Turklandic made movie. TBC have also created mini movies and documentaries. Sport Turklandic culture has never consisted of sports, however recently more sports grounds have been erected in urban areas, such as a mini football pitch built in Brickton in 2011. There were also plans for a grand prix track in Blasberg in 2011, however they were cancelled due to financial issues. But citizens also complained it would be "too loud" and cause too much traffic. Category:Facts